


Taking Advantage of Emotions That Lead us Astray

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Angel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s it Like, Lindsey. Hell?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage of Emotions That Lead us Astray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menomegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/gifts).



Taking Advantage of Emotions that Lead us Astray  


“Don’t tell me, she’s a blonde?” Lindsey eased himself on to the empty seat beside Sam, swung his legs around to face him and hooked worn boot heels over the bottom rung of the barstool.

“It’s always a blonde.” Lindsey said. He noticed the way Sam’s shoulders stiffened, watched him hunch in on himself, head bowed, eyes downcast as Sam moved his glass back and forward across the stained countertop. 

“Brunette?” Lindsey waited, watched Sam lift his glass. Sam’s jaw clenched as he swallowed, knuckles white when he slammed the empty glass back down on the bar. 

“Or maybe she is more of a he..?” Lindsey eased back, hands raised, palms outward as the glass shattered unnoticed in Sam’s hand, as Sam turned his head, eyes dark, angry and full of warning. 

“Leave me alone.”

“Take it easy kid.” Lindsey lifted his hat, smiled before setting it down on the bar top once more. 

“You just looked a little lost is all, figured you could use a drink and the company of someone who has been there.”

“What would you know?” 

“I know enough to spot a hunter when I see one,” Lindsey answered.

“Go to Hell.”

“Been there, wouldn’t recommend it.” Lindsey replied. He arched an eyebrow in Sam’s direction, smiled and then turned away to face the crowded bar, lifted the bottle to his lips, and swallowed half its content before he heard Sam’s reply. Quiet, as if the words were dragged from someplace raw, someplace dark and painful and known only to Sam.

“What’s it like?”

“Hell?” 

“Yeah,” Sam replied. 

“Ever had your heart ripped out kid?”

Lindsey watched as Sam rubbed his hands down across his thighs, the blood from several minor cuts staining the worn denim as Sam dug his nails into the faded material. Curled his fingers into his palm until his knuckles were white once more, took a breath and looked across at Lindsey. 

“Ever felt unseen fingers claw their way into your chest and rip if from you? Hold it out to you; see your own blood, dark, wet pulsing between their fingers while all you can do is watch it struggle to beat. Feel it struggle. Each beat slower than the last as it remains clenched between their fingers. Every squeeze harder, tighter, until your blood is spilling over their hands, pooling at their feet and you’re choking on the pain, dizzy from the loss. Choking on the power they hold over you, your life, everything that ever meant something, everyone you ever loved, every memory, every moment shared is another drop of blood wrung out of you until all that’s left is a gaping hole of empty, barren flesh.” 

“Every day for the past year.” Sam whispered.

Lindsey noted the tremor in Sam’s voice saw his shoulders hitch as he turned his face away, hid the tears Lindsey knew were there. 

“Tell you what, how about I buy you that drink?”

Sam didn’t reply with words, simply nodded and swallowed down the whiskey and slammed his empty glass down on the bar top for a refill, traded stories and experiences with every glass emptied finding that they had more in common than he thought.

“Funny, you don’t much look like a lawyer,” Lindsey laughed. He eyed Sam’s tall frame, the scuffed boots, faded, oversized jeans and mop of unruly hair. 

“Wanted to be, once upon a time,” Sam sighed. He signalled the bartender for another drink and Lindsey watched as Sam slid lower in his seat. Hunched his shoulders just that little bit more when the bartender pulled a dry cloth from the waistband of his jeans and scraped up the broken glass and threw the cloth, glass and all into the trash can before pouring Sam a fresh drink. 

“Yeah?” Lindsey waited, watched as Sam swirled the amber liquid around in the glass, raised it to his lips and coughed, still unused to the burn.

“Yeah, Stanford. What about you?” Sam asked. 

“Hastings until Wolfram and Heart. Picked me right out of the pack in my second year.” Lindsey grinned.

“Explains a lot.”

“We’ve all got our stories to tell.” Lindsey raised his own glass in salute. “Demons raising an army of psychic kids, not so surprising considering the company we keep.”

“Your company, I’m here to kill it, not defend it.”

“You telling me that if a demon walked through that door now and offered you a deal to save your brother, you wouldn’t take it?” 

Sam turned, almost lost his footing on the barstool as he tried to pull himself up to his full height, took a breath, and slumped back down on his seat as he breathed out. 

“Yeah,” Sam whispered. “I’d take it.”

Lindsey shook his head at the barman as Sam raised his empty glass, edged closer, one arm slung casually over Sam’s shoulder. Tried to avoid the look of pain as Sam turned his head, looked up through his bangs. Lindsey smiled, reached over and brushed the hair away from Sam’s forehead, fingers lingering against the back of Sam’s head.

“I get it man, I do.”

Lindsey slid free of his own seat, scooped up his hat and sat it firmly on his head, pushed back the brim as he reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulled out a handful of creased dollar bills and slammed them on the bar. 

“Take a walk with me kid,” Lindsey asked. Not waiting for an answer as he grabbed at the arm of Sam’s jacket, stumbled forward as Sam’s weight crashed against him.

“Jesus you’re tall,” Lindsey laughed. 

“Yeah, and you’re short,” Sam huffed. 

“No shame in being short, son,” Lindsey groaned as Sam threw an arm over his shoulder and leaned his full weight against Lindsey’s side.

“No shame in wanting to save your brother either. There’s no right and wrong to it, sometimes you have to do right by those who matter most.”

“Is that what you tell yourself?” Sam brushed the hair back from his forehead at the wave of heat that hit him, pulled at the neck of his shirt and hunched over as soon as the door slammed shut behind them, braced his hands on his knees as he fought a wave of nausea. 

Lindsey waited until Sam pulled himself upright once more, grabbed his arm and pulled him into the quiet alley behind the bar, stepped forward and crowded into Sam’s space. Took full advantage of Sam’s inability to push him away as he forced him back against the wall, reached up and pulled Sam’s head down and slammed his mouth hard against Sam’s. Felt Sam’s cock through denim and smiled against Sam’s mouth when Sam fought back, biting down hard on Lindsey’s bottom lip.

“Truth is kid; there are two kinds of people in this world. Those who get stomped on and those who do the stomping,” Lindsey said and felt the heat, the hardness of Sam’s cock through his jeans, felt Sam shudder as Lindsey palmed him harder.

“So which is it gonna be?” Lindsey felt his breath leave his lungs on a sharp hiss as Sam grabbed at Lindsey’s jacket, spun him round until his back slammed into the wall. Ripped open the worn button fly of Lindsey’s jeans, reached down past the warm, solid muscle of Lindsey’s stomach and pulled hard on Lindsey’s swollen cock. 

“That’s my boy.” Lindsey choked out as he fought to regain his breath.

“Not yours,” Sam groaned as he lowered his head, sucked Lindsey’s sore bottom lip into his mouth and jerked him hard. 

“Not anybody’s. Not anymore.” 

Lindsey heard Sam’s grief as Sam continued to pull at Lindsey’s cock. The fingers of Sam’s free hand fisted tight into Lindsey’s shirt as Sam’s shoulders shook, as he buried another sob into the heat of Lindsey neck. No emotion other than raw pain and the need to connect if only for a little while. 

“That’s it kid, let it go.” Lindsey groaned as Sam gripped his cock harder. Sucked in a breath as Sam twisted his wrist on the upstroke, skirted his thumb over the wetness at the head of Lindsey’s cock making Lindsey wish that he wasn’t wearing so many clothes as the friction of his jeans warred with the heat and pressure of Sam’s hand.

So close, teeth grazing his bottom lip as lifted his hips when Sam worked his hand up over his cockhead and back down to squeeze Lindsey’s balls.

“Not a kid either,” Sam hissed as he pushed hard against Lindsey. Rutted his hips and groaned against Lindsey’s shoulder. As Lindsey thrust up into Sam’s fist and spilled hot, ropey come all over Sam’s fingers. Watched as Sam stepped back and twisted his fingers in his shirt, left it stained before he scrubbed the back of his hand against his mouth. 

“So what’s it gonna be, kid?” Lindsey breathed out as he adjusted his jeans. “You gonna spend forever moping into a bottle, being stomped on by whatever crawls out of hell next or you gonna do something about it? Seems to me that you’re not beaten yet.”

“I’m gonna get him back, no matter what it takes.” Sam vowed. 

Lindsey nodded, adjusted his belt buckle and stepped away, shot one last look at Sam, saw his resolve and grimaced as he turned the corner to where Ruby waited. 

“He’s all yours, primed and ready for whatever needs killing,” Lindsey spat, venom coating his words. 

“Tell your boss my contract is paid in full.”


End file.
